


Room 12

by lady455



Category: Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Angst, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady455/pseuds/lady455
Summary: He wanted to stop.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Room 12

**Author's Note:**

> I found this piece of work that I wrote two years ago while I was looking through my old files. I remember I was inspired to write after watching a scene from the movie where RDJ comes out of the motel room, hence the title 'Room 12'.  
> A disclaimer: I've only watched the movie once and I haven't read the book yet, so I'm not sure if I've captured the characterization of Julian Wells.

There was heavy breathing behind his ear, a low grunting sound that made his skin crawl. Julian sucked in a sharp breath and slipped out a whimper at another dull twinge that spreads out at his backside. The nameless man gave another sharp thrust, and Julian squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip from making any more sounds.

_He’s almost done. He’s almost done._ The words rang in his head. 

His face grew hot, filled with humiliation as the nameless man gave a deep, shuddering groan, hips jerked forward and ejaculated inside him. Julian choked out a sob and buried his face into the pillow, wishing this awful reality to be over. 

He flinched and held his breath as a large hand brushed the back of his head and repeated the same movement.

He was petting him.

Julian’s humiliation turned into anger at the gesture. But the anger depleted as the man motioned his hips once more, sinking into him back and forth. The nameless man growled into his ear.

“I wanna make this hour to be the best of your night.”

-

Julian gathered his clothes off the floor, ignoring the hard gaze he was drawing from the nameless man. He dressed up as quickly as he could and stumbled over to the door as he puts on his shoes. Right before he opened the door, a gritty voice called out.

“Hey.”

Julian froze. He let out a shaky sigh, turned his head and glance at him. The stranger lit up a cigarette, inhaled it long and exhaled it, whilst eyeing at him, dark eyes flickering down and back up. He blew a kiss and gave him a wink.

“See you another time, sweetheart”

The air suddenly turned heavy, slowly pulling him down. Julian struggled to swallow down the hard lump. He had to leave, he had to get away now. He averted his eyes away and jerked the door open and got out of the fucking nightmare.

Julian slammed the door shut and stared aimlessly, feeling the warm breeze on his face. He let out a shuddered breath and turned around to walk down the walkway, slipping into his jacket.

He clenched and unclenched his hands, not knowing what to do with them when they shook. He opened his hands and tugged his jacket on and zipped it up. Julian breathed through his nose, moving too rigidly towards Bill at the phonebooth.

He stopped and hugged himself tightly. Julian closed his eyes and just want to forget everything that had happened the last hour.

“Enjoy the party?” He heard Bill sneered.

Julian snapped his head towards Bill who was grinning too widely at him. the way his eyes moved all over him before returning to the phone talking. Julian felt a sickening lurch in his stomach at the man, the mere thought of another nameless face hovered over him and their hands on him caused a chill down his spine. Julian didn’t want to do this anymore, getting sick of tired of whoring himself out. He wanted to stop. He just can’t have another nameless client to use him whatever they like. He didn’t care if this was the only way to pay Rip back for the drugs. _Your fault_. He clenched his teeth together, and then he bolted.

“Julian!”


End file.
